


弃我如遗迹

by PenMound



Series: 三国 [13]
Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-12
Updated: 2013-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25488889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenMound/pseuds/PenMound
Summary: 《国语·楚语下》：“灵不顾於民，一国弃之，如遗迹焉。”韦昭注：“灵王不君，罢弊楚国，三军叛之，如行人之遗弃其迹。”
Series: 三国 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841920
Comments: 5
Kudos: 2





	弃我如遗迹

**Author's Note:**

> 听刘禅讲那姜维的故事

绵竹的军报传来时，我的女儿正在宫中。

邓艾杀掉了诸葛瞻带去的全部人马，把他的头砍下来挂在城楼上，以慑蜀人心胆。那样一个俊秀的、总是带着矜持的神气的贵公子，像折断的芦苇般倒下去，血从他的腔子里滴下来，在寒风里结成绚丽的冰花。

德阳已哭得昏死过去。我心中烦乱，拂去案上的纸笔。一堆奏表安安静静地摞在边上，是这一年来姜维的告急文书。他的字已不复往日的端严，几乎要从纸上挣出来，力挽狂澜。

它们现在都没有用了。

说什么好呢？我和姜维的关系其实并不像坊间传得那么糟。在他离开成都的日子，我常常想到一句话：靡不有初，鲜克有终。

建兴六年，也就是诸葛亮从北伐前线撤回汉中的那一年，留府长史张裔带着新就职的仓曹掾入宫觐见。

那时我才二十二岁，身边的面孔却一个个老气横秋，试图像管孩子一样辅佐我这个君主。如果把他们比作裹风挟雨的疏林旧叶，姜维便是那一抹青枝。

御座离阶下原本就远，殿中又挂着大匹的蜀锦，沉着的艳色，把阳光压下去。隔着飞舞的轻尘我看不清姜维的脸，只看见了他的身形。印象中诸葛亮的个子已经很高，姜维似乎比他还要高一点。张裔有条不紊地禀奏姜维的始末，言中暗暗强调“这是丞相看重的人”。我唤他上前，含笑问：

“听说卿雅好郑氏学？”

我期待着他多说几句，这样我就可以和他聊起父皇与卢植，两都学术思潮，汉家风物，等等。然而他只是逊谢道：“陛下明鉴，臣家本衣冠，不敢荒废。”

生在西凉，倒是雅言纯正。

我心下怅怅。原来这个魏国来的年青人也跟群臣一样，对我保持着诚朴的疏离。君臣之分。四个字就足以界定我们的一生了。

奉义将军，当阳亭侯。我把能给的都给了他。诸葛亮对此相当满意。软红十丈的成都因为他的到来引发了一阵新奇，名士们开始了又一轮的月旦品藻。少女们的目光从府门后悄悄探出来，在夏末的空气中变得湿漉漉的。

后来我想，他一次次抛下书卷远涉山川，是不舍得让这个国家失望。

六年后诸葛亮再次出师。我在城南官道为他置酒送行。成都二月风光正好，我一眼望去却都是猎猎旌旗。和许多人不同，诸葛亮并不留恋蜀中。他把向北推进当成一桩使命来做，并且不断地吸收同盟者，像烛火在幽明间引诱飞蛾。

于是他果然长眠渭水滨了。

我在九月肃霜的夜幕下见到了扶柩归来的姜维。无论什么时候，他都是沉毅威重的，正如那身素服。他一丝不苟地向我讲述前方这半年，眼中衔着一缕哀思。我们身边是百官黎庶的嚎啕痛哭，香烟的气味开始笼罩全城。我心生悲凉，这不仅仅是因为诸葛亮的死。我看到一个时代随着他一起葬进了定军山。

从沔阳回京后，我给一群人升了官。姜维依然像初到时一样，平静地接过了盛重的官爵。看着内侍将崭新的印绶交到他手上，我突发奇想：“朕欲往卿府上一观。”

这个要求让他有些惊讶。一瞬之后，他为难地说：“臣……寒舍简陋，恐不足供奉。”

“只是随便看看，不必费心铺排。”我怎么可能放过这个机会。季汉倡行节俭，不少官吏都是死无余财。平襄府上的清寒没有使我诧异，教我意外的是，这么多年了，姜维仍是形单影只。

锦里的丝竹声渐起，已是日落时分。我从萧墙后转出，叹道：

“辅汉将军该娶一门亲了。”

你瞧，光顾着说话，茶都煮老了。治国其实也一样，火候难着呢。

你问姜夫人？我怎么可能见过。

诸葛亮死后我废除了丞相制。正如他在生前最后半年废除了命妇朝请制。我实在不想再发生诸如一个女人进宫多住了几天就闹得满城风雨的事。那次掉脑袋的是刘琰，坏了名头的却是我。

姜维再婚那天，很多僚友都去道贺。我在深宫，一杯接一杯灌着酒，直到脑子跟黄昏一样醺醺然了，命人送去一班伎乐。第二天我才反应过来，也许该送一部《毛诗》的。

天下总是有各种乱七八糟的事情。魏家朝廷在一夜间翻了个底朝天。孙权的两个儿子斗得你死我活。蒋琬、邓芝、费祎……一个个重臣被案牍偷去了青春，然后是性命。奇怪的是岁月对姜维格外仁慈，或许是因为那二十年流不尽的英雄血。他慷慨激昂地描绘远征蓝图，于是我也被鼓舞得眼热心热了。

起初，的确有几次大胜，挫动魏国锐气。可是朝中的反战者还是喋喋不休，唠叨些“国小民疲，不利再战”的话。我何尝不知国情民力，只是那时我也和姜维一样，上了马，就停不下来了。

我遥拜他为大将军。诏命送出的那一晚恰是月中，一团蟾光圆圆地晃眼。宫中美人低低唱着“良时不再至”，我忽然感到前所未有的恐慌。

段谷兵败，本来就躁动不安的朝堂上掀起了轩然大波。众矢之的自然是那轻兵深入的姜维。自从诸葛亮谢世，举国上下差不多就他一个人想着北伐。魏国可以屡败屡战，他却是一次都输不起的。此次倾覆是源于胡济失誓，而胡济之所以敢于失誓恰恰是军心不齐。

成都从深秋起就很难见到太阳了，阴冷、乏味。上朝时我忍不住抬眼望向天空，危云密布，不放一丝希望。我在殿上坐定，群臣分列两班，一个瘦削的身影历历落落地走进大门。

他回来了。

我在前一天就收到了他的谢罪表，请求自贬四等为后将军。又是这样。我还记得街亭之后不得不改口唤“丞相”为“右将军”。这使得我必须用更大的精力去安慰他们。

姜维孤零零地跪在殿心，嘴里说着一些自责的话语。我听不下去，但那种声音还是牢牢地将我束缚住了。“愿陛下托臣以讨贼兴复之效，不效则治臣之罪”，三十年前的恳请揪住我的记忆不放。我头疼地望着姜维。某种程度上，他比诸葛亮拥有更大的勇气，敢于独自回朝面对千夫所指。只是这一次，不会再有人为他说情了。

“卿且平身说话。” 

姜维顽强地跪在那里，像一具无字碑，“春秋责帅，臣职是当。望陛下俯允。”

“唉……好吧，就依卿所奏。”我无奈地说完，又补充道，“三军不可一日无帅。今命卿所统如前，仍行大将军之事。”

姜维谢恩毕起身，复奏道：

“此战虽失利于贼，然将士皆思效死，殒身者甚众。臣乞陛下颁诏抚恤。”

“准。”

姜维这才露出心安的神色来。雪白的日光突然一下子涌进大殿，衮衮群臣在这样的浸染中，单薄如纸。

这个人已经五十五岁了。若是他能就此罢兵，倒也不失为一桩好事。

我错了。姜维哪里是知难而退的人呢。不过大半年，他又带着人北上了。

然而我再也没能收到捷报。我想他是老了。其实我也老了。虽然还远远不到父皇登基时的年龄，一颗心已经懒了。前朝的事就丢给尚书台去办吧。我只愿在后宫安享荣华，看着趋走小臣鱼贯而过。

你猜对了。黄皓。

黄皓的上位并不像你们想象的那样一日千里。这小子机灵，长得又好。他从来不会说那些惹人厌烦的道理，我和他在一起很轻松。董允执掌后宫时期，黄皓一直苦兮兮地蛰伏着。待他去世，新任的侍中陈祗与黄皓内外勾结，后者终于扬眉吐气。这件事情上，连费祎也睁一只眼闭一只眼。等到费祎、陈祗都不在了，黄皓更是无所不为。

那一天和平常没有什么区别。就连水边的风天上的云也和平时一样明朗。我正带着人在后宫赏玩，忽报姜维入见。战场上的风尘已经彻底融入了他的血肉，他变得像他的祖先们那样，带着西北特有的粗犷。

姜维近前行了大礼。我虚扶一把，笑道：“今日园中山茶绽放，卿来得正是时候。”

姜维却没有响应我的闲情：“臣有要事启奏。”

胸中刚刚腾起的暖流一下子冻成了冰。我走开一步，淡淡道：“说吧。”

“臣闻黄皓奸巧专权，胜似当年十常侍。陛下当以后汉为鉴，早除此人，朝廷自然清平，中原方可恢复。”

我很生气。因为这番话直接把我扫入了昏君的行列。我想我待他够好了。杨戏在军中公然藐视他，我知情后立刻罢免了杨戏。诸葛瞻他们想要夺了姜维的兵权，我亦留中不发。你可知有多少人在我耳边日夜不停地诋毁他呵。他居然还敢一个人跑来请杀黄皓？！

“卿久在边陲，希亲朝政，庙堂之上，无所匡矫。”我耐着性子与他周旋，“黄皓一介刑馀，早晚侍奉左右，纵使跋扈，能有多大施为？昔日董允每诫吾以赵高事，朕常以为恨。卿又言此，何其不能容也？”

姜维不曾被我的软硬兼施吓退，反而提高了声音，“臣非为一己之私。陛下今日不杀黄皓，祸将至矣！”

我脸一沉，“敬侯在日，每每制裁于卿，不许兴师动众。非在智、力之亏，实为‘兵犹火也，不戢自焚’。而卿自负文武，违众廷争……”

我突然噤声，因为那熟悉的脸上，出现了我不熟悉的泪容。

“微臣无状，有负陛下重托。”他一句话就把我逼到了死角。

世传夏侯太初朗朗如日月之入怀，临刑辞色不变；嵇叔夜萧萧肃肃，傀俄如玉山之将崩。可若是你看到那一日的姜维，悲愤的神情中跳荡着坚硬的眼泪，真教人……爱莫能助。

“卿何必如此。”我只能这样说。为了一个宦官闹到如此地步，实在不是我的初衷。懊悔之下，默然许久。

姜维再次顿首。

“朕即命黄皓往卿府上谢罪。卿……且回去休息吧。”我身心俱疲。

四百多年前，丞相申屠嘉因文帝幸臣邓通失礼于殿上，正言厉色，几乎斩之。我虽不及文帝，姜维却真有申屠嘉的烈性。黄皓这一去，还不太好办呢……我托着下巴。

黄皓回来时倒不是太狼狈，还带了一个消息：姜维欲辞朝去往沓中屯田，以备战事。

我当场就摔了砚台。

后来的事就没什么悬念了。魏国三路大军来犯。黄皓压下了姜维的表奏。汉中一线尽失。姜维千里驰援死守剑阁。邓艾偷渡阴平。绵竹陷落后我急召群臣商议，满朝文武竟没有一个拿得出御敌之策。

如果他在这里，一定不会是这样。

谯周犹自攘臂奋先地大谈投降的好处，我冷笑一声，“朕以为自己还是大汉的天子。”

谯周顿时俯伏在地。

所有人都认为他是死定了。

我仰头望向庄严的穹顶，十二玉旒像鞭子一样打在脸上，“修书，请降。”

成都的第一场雪开始降下，还没积起来就化成了水。我陪着邓艾在宫中宴饮，看得出他很喜欢蜀地的繁华。如果把长安比作端方的女主，洛阳比作优雅的小君，那成都就是风情万种的贵妇，让人投戈弃甲地醉卧膝上。

“叫姜维回来过年吧！”邓艾谑笑着。

我说好。于是我亲自给他写信，说邓艾欲效吕蒙取荆州之法，厚待国人，慢我军心。卿等可自降钟会。写到“降”字我终于一阵刺心，迟到的屈辱感像酒一样霸占了我的思维。

我知道这道命令发出去，是把他彻底辜负了。姜维曾说过，只要他三寸气在，绝不容魏军得逞。而我不但牺牲了他的努力，还剥夺了他的荣誉。重要的是，我不想他落得跟诸葛瞻一样的结局。

正月十五我听说他回到成都。三天后，他死了。

2013年12月


End file.
